


deep in space

by DailyDoseOfFandoms



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDoseOfFandoms/pseuds/DailyDoseOfFandoms
Summary: In a universe where you are a prisoner of the lord commander. You've lost track of the time you have been in there and you can not take it anymore. While you are being relocated you have devised a thought out plan to escape but it doesn't go as planned.





	deep in space

You were a prisoner of the lord comander. You have been here for what you assume is a year by now. There is no way of telling, there are no windows and you would be lucky to get anything out of those bucket of bults without them having to get physical. The whole time you've been stuck here you've have tried to keep your head down. Not drawing any unnecessary attention. The only thing thats been on your mind is the planning of your escape. Currently you are sitting in your cell, isolated from any living thing, besides the person in the cell right next to yours. but even if hes right next to you, there is no way to see him either And it makes you wonder if hes even real. Sadly, you haven't heard from him for acouple days. He must have switched cells early. Today is the day you switch cells and today is the day you escape.

You hear the small slot to the door open, " you will be relocated today in 20 minutes. You will get five minutes to eat and i expect to see the tray back on the slot the way it was." He slammed the tray in the little slot and just like that, it was as if no one was even here. You looked at the gray, tasteless slop that you got served every day. You haven't had an appetite for as long as you've been here but you had to force yourself to eat all of it today. You need as much strength as you can get before your escape. So, you cleared the plate and waited for your relocation. Finally they banged on your door three times like they did last time and busted the door open. " Get up! " They pushed you to the ground and handcuffed you. 

"Prisoner 395001734 you are now being relocated to cell 346. In that cell..." you zoned out after that, they tell you the same thing everytime. You looked at the cameras around you and focused on the upcoming cameras around the corner. You hear your heart in your ears and the squeezing in your chest from nervousness but its no time to back out. There are three guards with you and if you head butt him before you get to your cell you could swing your foot into his head while tripping the other in one swift motion. Then get the keys, the guns, and run throught the offices and- you looked at the glass cells you were passing and saw your friend that was in the cell right next to yours, little cato. They did move his cell and thankfully his is right next to yours. You saw him perk up to you and smile. You mouthed that you were going to escape but you dont think he understood. You and little cato have been talking about escaping for a while and hes a pretty decent friend. He would talk about his adventures and his family, well, his dad. You saw your cells glass door open and decided that this is the best time to put your plan into action. The guards must have saw you communicating with the prisoner because they then pulled your handcuffed arms up to your shoulder blades. They tugged your shoulders backwards so you were totally restrained. "Dont get any ideas. I will not hesitate to bash your head in." He kicked the backs of your knees and shoved you into your cell.

You looked out the glass and disbelief ripped you up inside. You felt the stinging of your nostrils and the instant tears that flooded your eyes. You screamed at the top of your lungs and started hitting the ground repeatedly. The pain from your hand eventually surpassed all the rage inside you. You inspected the numbing pain that you have just conflicted on yourself. You saw your knuckles bleed from the rough cement floors but you can care less at this point. You sat there for the rest of what felt like hours, thinking about your escape plan for the next time you relocate.

"Hey (Y/n)." You hear the muffled voice of little cato call out to you. "Im so sorry that i ruined your chance to escape" The blood boiled in you and the passion to get out of this hell shot back in you. "i swear to god we are going to leave this place!... No one should live in this shit hole." right then, you heard a metal like object hit against something. You thought that one of the guards heard you so you scattered to your bed to not raise suspicion. But before you could do that, out came an ominous silhouette dropped from the ceiling. Its glowing visor shut off as it ran over to the cell next to you. Once they were close enought to the light to see them, you reconized the intruder was a Ventrexian. It clicked that he might be the father that little cato was talking about. You saw a human run towards the cell as well. You were shocked. Its been so long since you've seen the same species, you haven't seen another living soul for so long. You look at them bring over a gun like object to the lock on the door. Then, with one hit on the panel you hear the alarms go off in the distance. You feel strong, conflicted emotions while you watch the only person you have to talk to escape, while your still stuck in here. You see him stop the older teal Ventrexian and points straight at you. They argue and finally they run over to your cell and before you know it, the glass slides open and the teal Ventrexian is pulling you back to the air vents.


End file.
